Misunderstandings
by sheltie
Summary: First Takari fic. Reposted.


**Misunderstandings**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

TK stared down at the water trying to figure out what he did wrong. It's been two and a half weeks since his best friend, Kari has spoken to him. It annoyed him at first and now it was tearing him apart. He didn't understand why she was avoiding and ignoring him. He wondered if he did something or said something wrong. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone standing by him until the person spoke.

"Hey TK what's wrong?" the person asked.

TK turned his head and saw Sora standing by him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh nothing Sora I'm alright" he said.

Sora gave TK a look that meant she didn't believe him.

"TK, I dated your brother and you and him give the same look when you're lying" she said.

TK look stunned at first then sighed and figured if he would tell anyone it would be Sora. She was after all his big sister and he could trust her. So TK told Sora about Kari and that she has been ignoring him and avoiding him for close to three weeks. Sora listened and didn't saying anything until he was finished.

"I'm sorry TK I know how much Kari means to you and I'm not talking about friendship" she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come on TK everyone knows you like Kari more than just a friend well, everyone except Kari" she said.

TK blushed, which made Sora smile a little.

"Do you think that's why she's avoiding me?" he asked.

"I don't know, but maybe if you try once more she might respond" she said.

TK looked back at the water and Sora took that has a cue to let him be and she said good-bye and left him. She headed straight to the Kamiya residence to get to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

Kari Sighed again as she was trying to do her math homework.

'_TK __was __always __better __at __this __than __me__'_ she thought. _'__No, __I __can__'__t __think __of __him __he__'__s __taken __and __there __is __nothing __I __can __do __about __it__'_

She sighed again when she heard a knock on the front door and since she was the only one home she pushed away her homework hoping it was a friend. When she opened the door she saw Sora.

"Hey Sora what are you doing here? Tai is not here right now" Kari said.

"I'm not here to see Tai, but you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why would you want to see me?"

"I think it was obvious Kari."

Kari knew what Sora was talking about its about TK, he must of told her about what was going on. She let her in and they both sat on the couch.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding your best friend?" Sora asked.

"It's complicated" Kari answered.

"Tell me anyway I might be able to help that's what sisters do" Sora said with a smile.

"It started three weeks ago I went over to TK's hoping he was home so we could hang-out or something. When I got there TK was leaving with a girl I didn't recognize and the two seemed close. I followed them the whole day and when I saw him kiss this girl on the cheek my heart just shattered and I've been avoiding him ever since" Kari said.

Sora listened to all this and then asked "Why didn't you just ask TK about the girl I'm sure we would explain everything" Sora said.

"I know he would, but I'm afraid what he would say" Kari said.

Sora pulled Kari into a comforting hug and told her that everything will be fine, but she going to have to face TK sometime and that she couldn't keep avoiding him.

Kari nodded.

At that moment the doorbell rang three times and Kari jumped up she knew that anywhere it was TK it was there way of telling each other they were at the door. Kari was split into whether to run or answer and the latter won. She walked to the door slowly and only stopped to fix her hair. She answered the door, but TK wasn't there a note was on the doormat. Kari opened the note.

_**Kari,**_

_**I decided write since you don't want to talk to me for some reason. I miss you, I miss seeing you and talking to if you feel the same meet me at our tree in fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting.**_

_**TK**_

Kari folded the note up and rushed out the door to the tree. Sora watched as the young girl dashed out and she smiled and decided to wait for Tai to come home.

* * *

TK was leaning against an old tree waiting and hoping that Kari read the note and didn't just throw it away. He sighed and looked at his watch for the fourth time in three minutes. He then heard someone coming and he turned just in time for someone crashing into him. They both fell over and TK looked up and smelled a familiar scent of jasmine and he knew it was Kari and smiled.

Kari shook her head and was about to apologize until she saw the person smiling at her and she knew that smile anywhere, it was TK. Kari got up and held her hand out to TK and he took it. When both were standing Kari was about to apologize, but TK waved it off.

"You came, I'm glad you did I've missed you" TK said with a smile.

Kari with a smile of her own said "how could I say no with that note you wrote."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" TK asked.

"I saw you with a girl-" "What girl?" "The girl you went out with three weeks ago" TK looked at Kari and then remembered the girl.

TK looked stumped about what Kari was talking about because he didn't go out with any girl and than it hit him.

"Oh that girl, Kari you have nothing to worry about Sakura, she a friend of mine at my old school that's all" TK explained.

"Oh she was just a friend, huh?" Kari said.

"Yeah she just a friend? Why were you jealous or something?" TK asked.

"No I wasn't-"

"You were jealous weren't you?" he said teasingly with a smile.

Kari bowed her head down and slowly nodded her head. TK just smiled and took his hand and lifted Kari's head up so she could look him in the eye.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me for almost a month you know you could've asked me and I would've told you about her" he said with a smile still on his face.

"I know, but I was just hurt seeing you two together you looked like you really were having fun with her."

TK with a smile still on his face lean in and gave Kari a sweet kiss. As he pulled away Kari had a shocked expression on her face.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I've been wanting to do that for quite sometime."

"Can you do that again, please?"

"Sure."

They both lean in to each other and kiss.

**End**

**A/N: What you think of my first attempt of Takari fic. Please be gentle and review**


End file.
